Yes Your Majesty'
by Angel Of AnimeXOXO
Summary: Bulma, Chi Chi and Goku are all child prodigys abducted at the age of 3 to be slaves to the Saiya- Jin Prince, Vegeta, they grew up together, but when it's time for Vegeta to find a mate will he realize the perfect mate was right under his nose? B/V & C/G
1. WHERE THE HELL ARE MY BOOTS'

'Yes Your Majesty'  
  
By Angel Of Anime  
  
Chapter 1: 'WHERE THE HELL ARE MY BOOTS??'  
  
*****  
  
Disclaimer: Ok if I owned DBZ, would I really be posting fanfics on ff.net, I mean come on! Gimme a Break!  
  
*****  
  
"Vegeta! Wake up!! The council members are waiting!!"  
  
"Shut. up. woman!"  
  
"You asked for it." Bulma dumped the bucket of water she was carrying over the half conscious Saiya- jin Prince. He woke with a start and glared daggers at her.  
  
"Chi Chi can't stall them forever!" Bulma set the bucket down and scurried over to the enormous closet to pick out an outfit for the prince. *This'll do,* She whipped out a set of dark blue and silver armor as Vegeta began to drag him self out of bed.  
  
"You'll pay for that woman!"  
  
"Just like you will if your father finds out you ditched another meeting!" Bulma rushed around and began to help the prince put on his spandex suit and armor.  
  
"I can dress myself!"  
  
"Suuure ya can," She went and got the can of hairspray she had invented and touched up the Prince's gravity defying hairstyle.  
  
"There, that's the best I can do, now go!" Just as he started to protest she shoved him out of the bedroom and into the meeting room, where the council members were already seated.  
  
".And there he is!" Said a very distraught Chi Chi. She had her hair tied back in a tight bun and she was in a formal Saiya- jin dress. Vegeta scoffed and took his seat at the head of the long marble table. The marble was an eerie shade of blue and seemed to glow; it had been a gift from Freiza, no doubt from a plundered planet.  
  
"And the environment blah blah blah blah blah,"  
  
"That's absurd, blah blah blah blah!" Vegeta just sighed, it was like this every morning. As soon as she knew he was seated, Chi Chi took off towards the kitchen; the prince would need a good meal after this meeting.  
  
Chi Chi walked into the enormous kitchen and began to heat up the oven. Bulma had invented it and it took less then half the time to heat up than the normal ovens did. She pulled out some space ham and green eggs and started to fry them on the stove when she heard Bulma walk in.  
  
"So what did it take today?"  
  
"Bucket of water," Bulma sighed and sank into one of the chairs at the slave dinner table.  
  
"He'll be angry after the meeting."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Bulma sighed again and turned the chair to face Chi Chi.  
  
"He's changed so much, I remember when he first started wearing that hairstyle."  
  
"Yes, he was five and he used the new hair spray you invented," The timer on the oven went off, signaling it had reached cooking temperature.  
  
"Sometimes I miss things the way they used to be."  
  
"We all do, but things change, you can't help it," Bulma leaned back in the chair, remembering when she had first come to the palace.  
  
*****  
  
"DADDY! DADDY WHERE ARE YOU????" A scared little three-year-old Bulma ran through the labyrinth that was the Imperial Palace. That morning men had come and taken her away from her family, and brought her here, here to be a slave to some 'Prince'.  
  
Bulma rushed along the winding hallway when she came to some great golden doors. Without hesitating she flung them open and ran in, looking all around her. There was a small boy, her age, maybe a year or so older in the middle of the room playing with some blocks. There were guards all around, standing like statues. Her eyes filled with tears Bulma ran smack into one of the guards, her head smacking into his kneecap. She looked up at the warrior, his face was covered in battle scars and his tail swished angrily behind him as he picked her up by the scruff of her neck.  
  
"D- Do you know where my d- dad- daddy is?"  
  
The guard only shook his head and growled, then proceeded to the door.  
  
"Wait! Stop, let her down!" The little boy from the middle of the room had run up to the guard and was tugging on his tale.  
  
"As you wish, you highness." The guard half dropped/ half let Bulma go, who was even more scared now. She sat on the floor and big tears began to roll down her cheeks.  
  
"I miss, *SOB* my d- da- daddy!" The boy looked at her strangely, he had never seen a child his age before, let along a girl his age, *Is this how all girls act?*  
  
"Wha- What's wrong?" Bluma stopped crying to look at the boy, still sniffling and the big wet tears still running down her face.  
  
"Big mean men came to my house, and they took me away, and they made me wear these clothes, and they took me here, and I miss my daddy!"  
  
"Really? That happened to me too! Except they took me away from my mommy!" The girl looked at the boy again.  
  
"R- re- really?" She managed to choke out.  
  
"Yeah!" The girl smiled at the little boy.  
  
"My name's Vegeta, what's yours?"  
  
"I- I'm Bulma!"  
  
"Do you want to play with me??" She nodded and the two began to build a large block tower, then when they were done Vegeta insisted he knock it down and he stamped through it, like King Kong on a rampage. Bulma only laughed. That's when the King had come through the doors.  
  
"WHAT IS MY SON DOING PLAYING WITH A SLAVE?!?!?!?"  
  
"Uh sorry sir, the little prince requested it,"  
  
"Just, just take her away!" The King rubbed his temples as Bulma was scooped up and carried away. She waved at Vegeta who looked longingly after her.  
  
"Bye bye!"  
  
"Bye bye, Bulma!"  
  
*****  
  
Bulma smiled at the memory, Vegeta was so cute when he was little, but that was before he had been brain washed! She sighed and got up to held Chi Chi as Kakarot waltzed in, drooling from the smell of the food.  
  
It had been the three of them as long as Bulma could remember. They were all abducted when they were only three years old, all because they were prodigies of sorts.  
  
Bulma was a scientist, just like her father, at age two she invented a type of light bulb that never ran out and used only ¼ the energy the old ones did. Chi Chi was the greatest chef ever to live, inventing liver and onions when she was 2 ½, which turned out to be the King's favorite. Kakarot was the fighter. He won the 'Universal Martial Arts Tournament' right after turning three years of age. They had been taken to become slaves of the 'Great Prince'.  
  
Chi Chi was the youngest, she was 15 now, Bulma was 16 while Kakarot was almost 17.  
  
"Goku! This food is for Vegeta!"  
  
"Awwww Chi Chi, when do I get to eat?? I'm starving!" Bulma giggled at her friend's enormous appetite as they felt the ground shake from his grumbly stomach.  
  
"I'll make your breakfast when the prince's is done!" Chi Chi continued to stir the blue pancake batter. Bulma watched Goku curl his tale around behind Chi Chi's back and snatch a purple sausage that was cooling on a plate next to her. He popped it in his mouth and began to gasp for hair. Chi Chi only turned her nose up.  
  
"That's what you get for sneaking food behind my back!"  
  
"S- So S- So- Sooooo hot!!!!" Goku managed to swallow down the sausage and dashed to the cooler for a drink.  
  
"KAKAROT!!!"  
  
"Gosh, why is he the only person who insists on calling me that?!?!" Goku put down his cup, licked the orange milk mustache off his lip and dashed to the gravity room.  
  
"Looks like they'll be eating after training, guess I better make more."  
  
"WOMAN!!!"  
  
"That's my cue, good luck Chi Chi." Bluma pulled her hair back and dashed off to the royal meeting room.  
  
*****  
  
"Ya called Veggie??" "YOU WILL CALL ME PRINCE!"  
  
"Yeah yeah, what do ya want?"  
  
"What was said at the meeting today?" Bluma pulled a small computer from underneath the table and pushed a few buttons, it immediately spit out a long piece of paper with squiggly writing on it. She skimmed over it a second as Vegeta impatiently stamped his boot on the tile.  
  
"Hurry it up woman!" He walked through the golden doors to his bedroom and Bulma followed, not taking her eyes off the paper.  
  
"Ok. looks like there's an over harvesting of the Ohji Trees and they are worried about them becoming extinct-"  
  
"Skip to the good part woman!" Bulma continued to skim along the paper.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
"What the hell is it?" Vegeta rummaged around in his closet and grew frustrated.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY BOOTS?!?!"  
  
"Under the bed, and it says here that you need to start looking for a mate, since your eighteenth birthday is only four months away. There will be balls every Sixth Day [Saturday, for us.] between now and your eighteenth birthday. blah blah blah," Bluma skimmed down the paper once more as Vegeta scowled and rached under the bed and grabbed his boots, then rooted around for his training suit.  
  
"You will choose a worthy mate at these balls. blah blah blah, not optional, blah blah blah, ah here we are," Vegeta peeled off his spandex and tried to slip into his training suit.  
  
"On your eighteenth birthday-" THUD  
  
"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO GET THESE THINGS ON??" Bluma sighed and put down the paper. Vegeta was on the floor, still gripping the hem of the spandex shorts, that had only made it up to his knees. She pulled him upright and helped him wiggle into the tights [I am sure you wondered how he got into those too!]. She went to get his top from the closet as she continued to ramble on.  
  
"On your eighteenth birthday there will be a ceremony where you announce your future mate, she must pass a rigorous physical and mental test, if she passes, she will become your mate and you will be allowed to take over the kingdom. If not, you will be given another year to find a suitable mate." She pulled the shirt over the Prince's head and sat down on the bed.  
  
"Essentially, ya got four months to finda mate, ya gotta go to weekly balls, if you meet someone, they gotta pass the test, then you get to be King, got that?"  
  
"Yeah whatever," Vegeta stalked off towards the gravity room Bluma following at his heels. She almost had to run to keep up with his pace as he walked along the corridor towards his private training room.  
  
"Siiiigh, my little Veggie is all grown up,"  
  
"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!"  
  
"Ah you like it," He glared at her and she stuck her tongue out playfully.  
  
"Guess that means I'll be outta a job in a few months, ne?" She punched him playfully and he stopped walking suddenly and scowled at her. She could see the wheels in his head turning.  
  
"What?"  
  
"When I find a mate, she will NOT be a low class slave!"  
  
"You forget Veggie, I was born a first class Saiya- jin."  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore!"  
  
"Was that some pitiful attempt at saying you still want me around?" The two reached the door of the training room and he scowled at her as he swung the door open and slammed it in her face.  
  
*****  
  
SLAM  
  
"BULMA! YOU WILL OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!!!"  
  
"NO! I HATE YOU!! GO AWAY!!" The small wooden doors that led to Bulma's bedroom flew off their hinges and there stood an enraged, and very blond fifteen-year-old Vegeta in the doorway. Bulma grabbed her only pillow and hurled it at him with as much strength as she could muster, but he caught it before it hit his face.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M NEVER SPEAKING TO YOU AGAIN!!!" Bulma turned to scowl at the wall, not wanting to let Vegeta see her crying.  
  
"YOU ARE MY SLAVE, YOU HAVE TO DO WHAT I TELL YOU!!!" Bulma turned away from the wall to face the enraged Prince. He watched as a large wet tear rolled down her very red and puffy face.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME LEAVE??? YOU'RE BREAKING THE LAW!!" Bulma had just turned thirteen, and due to a contract with her father she was supposed to be release from slavery as of her thirteenth birthday.  
  
"I DON'T CARE IF I'M BREAKING THE LAW! YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE CUZ I SAY SO!"  
  
"JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE THE PRINCE DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU RULE THE UNIVERSE!!!"  
  
"YES IT DOES!!"  
  
"NO IT DOESN'T!!" Bluma grabbed the small lamp that was beside her bed ad yanked it out of its socket and hurled it at Vegeta who caught it.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Vegeta jumped on the bed and grabbed Bulma, who tried to squirm away, but got caught up in the bed sheets and caused them to both fall off the bed, Vegeta landing on top of her. He pinned down her arms and legs and scowled at her. She turned her head away, the tears still falling.  
  
"I don't want you to leave!!"  
  
". I hate you." Vegeta was shocked at the coldness in her voice, she had said that plenty of times before, but it was always when she was just angry, she never meant it. It scared him and he quickly got off of her and stormed out of the room. She watched him go, then crawled onto the bed and began to sob again. She had looked so forward to leaving, of course she would have come back and visited her friends, but she hadn't been outside of the palace since she was brought there. She hadn't seen her dad or her mom in ten years. She stayed in her room, crying for three days, refusing to eat or sleep or talk to anyone. Goku had chosen to stay, since he had no family to go back to, and Chi Chi had already decided she wasn't going to leave, Vegeta never had figured out why Bulma had wanted to. Eventually Bulma had come to her senses and came out of her room, but she didn't talk to Vegeta for three months, he hated to admit it, but. he missed talking to her.  
  
*****  
  
Bulma smiled at the memory, it had taken her a while, but she had realized that Vegeta not letting her go was his way of telling her he liked having her around. After she started talking to him again he had actually let her and Chi Chi go shopping in the market place, it had been the best day of Bulma's life. Of course he had ordered Nappa and Raditz to go with them, so the two adolescent girls had dressed them up. Bulma laughed again at the sight of big bald Nappa in farmer's clothes.  
  
That was another thing, or rather two things, Nappa and Raditz. Raditz was Goku's older brother, and Nappa was Vegeta's right hand man. They were in sorts his henchmen, they were his personal body guards, not that Vegeta needed any, he had been the youngest Super Saiya- jin ever, well of course that is after Goku, but as far as Vegeta knew Goku turned SSJ a year after him, but Nappa and Raditz had been with Vegeta since he was seven years old. They were big and mean and smelly, but inside they were really just softies. They treated Bulma and Chi Chi like little sisters, and were a little overprotective at times, but they kept the would be suitors away. Especially for Chi Chi, she was beautiful, strong, and she was very possibly the best cook ever to grace Vegeta- sei. The suitors had started calling at age twelve, but of course she was too young to take a mate.  
  
Bulma liked to hide herself in her laboratory, so she wasn't as famous as Chi Chi, but of course her inventions were famous. No doubt everyone thought some old fat balding man was sitting eating space doughnuts [The ones with pink frosting of course!] in some laboratory thinking up all the wonderful things she had invented. *Figures, damn all stereotypes!* She walked into the kitchen where Chi Chi was still cooking up as storm.  
  
"Hey Chi, need any help?"  
  
"Uh. no I think I'm ok."  
  
*****  
  
"Here Bulma- chan, you can make the soup with me!"  
  
"OK!" The two little girls stood on a stool and stirred the gigantic spoon in the even more gigantic pot, which was easily big enough for the two of them to swim in.  
  
"Prince Vegeta will love this! I just made up the recipe today!" Bulma looked over the recipe that Chi Chi had written up, her handwriting wasn't very good; of course, she was only six years old. *A. box of. yeast? Wow, I wonder what needs to rise that much, well, Chi Chi's the cook.* Little Bulma paddled over to the cupboard and found a cereal box with the word 'YEAST' printed across the face of it. *This must be the stuff.*  
  
Little Bulma waddled back to the caldron and began to pour the powder stuff into the big pot while Chi Chi still had her back turned. Chi Chi turned around to continue stirring the pot when she noticed what Bulma was doing.  
  
"BULMA- CHAN STOP! THAT'S YEAST!"  
  
"I know, you wrote 'one box of yeast'!"  
  
"NO IT SAID ONE BOX OF DRIED BEAST!"  
  
"Uh oh." The gigantic pot boiled over and unfortunately Chi Chi had just dumped in the dumplings. The dough dumplings swelled and took over the entire kitchen, the two ran out of the room and down the hall way and burst into Vegeta's chambers, slamming the doors behind them and leaning against them.  
  
"What are you two up to now?" Raditz lifted an eyebrow and stared at the two youngsters as they tried to gasp out what was happening. Before you could say 'weinershintzel' the dough burst though the doors and filled the entire room. It had taken the entire palace's cleaning staff almost a weak to clean up the whole mess. Chi Chi would never forget the look on the King's face as he waltzed into the Prince's chamber along with the council members and they were buried in dough.  
  
The two had gotten three lashings each, but the King decided not to kill them, because apparently he found the sight of the council members covered in dough greatly amusing. Of course, Chi Chi had never asked for Bulma's help in the kitchen again, even though her handwriting had drastically improved. [NOT! Hehehe sorry, keep reading.]  
  
*****  
  
"Ok if you're sure Chi Chi, you are the chef after all, I'll be in my lab."  
  
"Ok Bulma!" Chi Chi smirked at the memory and continued with her heaping portions of Green Eggs and Space Ham. [Would you eat them in a box, with a fox, wearing socks, .No I will not Sam I am!]  
  
*****  
  
Bulma walked out of the decontamination chamber that led to her lab. It was originally a weapons storeroom and was in the basement so it was always cold. She plopped herself down in her chair in front of the main computer. She sighed and spun the chair around a few times. She didn't really have anything she was working on, a whole bunch of unfinished projects and some half-baked ideas, [STORY O MY LIFE!] but nothing major. She had just finished the upgrade for the gravity room and an improved vaporizer gun. She stared blankly at the enormous keyboard. [There are a lot more Saiya- jin characters than English letters].  
  
"Computer, access photo album." *Nothin better to do*  
  
"Accessing Photo Album." The screen changed to say 'Bulma's Pic's' she punched a few keys and the screen changed to page one. It was a picture of her family, that is. her real family. She did consider Chi Chi and Goku as well as Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz to be her family, but this was a picture of her mom, and her dad. She didn't really remember them. She could vaguely remembered her dad, but she had no recollection of her mom, she didn't even remember what she looked like, she only knew this picture. She did remember her dad though; she knew he was a scientist, a damn good scientist. He had worked his way up in ranks to become a class one inventor, he reported directly to the king. She sighed, her mind wandering as she slipped into yet another flashback.  
  
*****  
  
"NO PLEASE! YOU CANT TAKE MY DAUGHTER! SHE'S MY ONLY CHILD!!" "Shut up old man!" The warrior punched Dr. Briefs in the stomach who crippled over in pain as he untangled the little blue haired girl from her father's arms.  
  
"No please! I beg you!"  
  
"Orders are orders old man!" The warrior swung the child over his shoulder and took off flying.  
  
"DADDY!!! DON'T LEAVE ME DADDY!! DADDY, IDON'T YOU LOVE ME??? DADDY DON'T LEAVE ME, DADDY!!!!!!!"  
  
"Good bye, my sweet Bulma." The girl screamed and kicked as she saw the man wave, tears rolling down his cheeks. She screamed and ranted yelled and cried. She kicked and struggled, but the grip on her stomach was like iron. She watched the man waving as he got smaller and smaller, soon she couldn't see him, just their enormous house, then soon not even that. It was a long trip, but she didn't stop yelling or kicking the whole way.  
  
*****  
  
A large tear rolled down Bulma's pale cheek. She whipped at it, after all those years it still hurt to think about it. She could barely remember it anymore, it was thirteen years ago, a lifetime ago, but she hadn't forgotten. Memories were some of the few things she had left. Tough this one was hazy, like a nightmare you can't wake up from. She sighed again and pushed a few buttons, causing the screen to change again. What was she complaining about? She had great friends; she was well fed and clothed, well protected. She got to live in the palace for Kami's sake! She got her own lab, her own room, but. something was missing. She had know that the whole time, all those long years, but she still didn't know what.  
  
She looked back up at the screen. It was a picture of Chi Chi, Goku, Vegeta and her, all about five to seven years old. She laughed. Chi Chi was smiling ear to ear, Vegeta was scowling, arms crossed, Goku had a big toothy grin, his infamous one and she was smiling sweetly, they all looked. happy. It was back when they were all really close. They had grown apart since then. Vegeta had been brain washed into thinking he was simply Kami's gift to the Saiya- jin race. Chi Chi had lost her sweet and happy go lucky nature, and was much more tough and gruff now, Raditz had really taken her under his wing in a sense. Goku was the only one who hadn't changed; he was still the same carefree six year old he was all those years ago. She had changed too. She was often stressed, easily angered and cocky. Sometimes she wondered herself how Vegeta put up with her.  
  
"WOMAN!!" She sighed and shut off the computer *Back to work.*  
  
*****  
  
Ok ppls, that's the first chapter. I am not sure of a title yet. I'll think of one, hopefully by the time you're reading this. This is my first DBZ fanfic, it's gonna be a B/V C/G if ya didn't see that coming, hehe, I'm a big fan of the Bulma/ Vegeta pairing. Well I had fun with the dough scene, not to mention the 'Angry Teenager' scene. Oh and didn't you love when Vegeta fell over trying to put on his spandex! Hehe, sorry, I just have always wondered how the heck he got that stuff on, well I made up a way!!! I am so anxious to get to the Vegeta/ Bulma lovin, but don't think it'll come early. I ABSOLUTLY HATE it when in fics the couple gets together too early. Ruins the rest of the fic. So, it'll be slow coming, but that makes it better when it does happen right? Well review, if you have suggestions post em! I got ideas, but it's not all mapped out yet, so I could fit in suggestions easily. Well talk to ya in the next chapter! Toodles!  
  
P.S. Damn was that a long author's note or what? 


	2. DON'T TOUCH THE TAIL'

[pic] 'Yes Your Majesty'  
  
By Angel Of Anime  
  
Chapter 2: DON'T TOUCH THE TAIL!  
  
*****  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ Sharpner would be first completely rejected by Videl, then sent through the paper shredder! MUHAHAHAHAHAH*couch hack weez*  
  
*****  
  
"Ok. now lets see what we have here." Bulma walked all the way to the back of the gigantic closet. It was easily bigger than her bedroom, once when she was little she had gotten lost among Vegeta's boots. [What you thought that was always the same pair? NOT!]  
  
"Ah-hah! Here we go!"  
  
"WOMAN! I WANT TO WEAR MY GOLD AND BLUE ARMOR!" Vegeta yelled from the bathroom.  
  
"That's too informal, how about the platinum and blue?"  
  
"Feh, whatever!" [I write IY fanfiction, can ya tell? Hehe] Vegeta strolled out of the bathroom with a small towel around his neck, his spiky hair still standing on end. Bulma had never figured out how he did that,  
  
"EEEEK! VEGETA PUT ON A TOWEL!" Bulma hid her eyes as the prince sneered and wrapped a small towel around his waist.  
  
"Too much for you??"  
  
"NO! God, you're like my brother or something, it' just disturbing!!!"  
  
"YOU SEE IT EVERY DAY!"  
  
"Yeah, but not full frontal! Now come here!" She helped him pull on the light blue spandex, then hefted the armor over his head to rest on his shoulders, then clipped it into place.  
  
"Ok, that looks good," She got her can of hair spray and went all the way around, making sure no fly-away would rear its ugly head [Uh. fly-away. well girls know, just think of it as a stray hair]. She grabbed a brush off the vanity and ran it along his tale, it made him shiver for a second, then he jumped back and turned around to yell.  
  
"WOMAN!! DON'T TOUCH MY TAIL!!!"  
  
"If you don't brush it it'll never be all nice and silky like mine." She brought her tail up to her cheek and rubbed it a bit then giggled. [Course she has a tail!]  
  
"Now I gotta do this.so just sit still!"  
  
"NO WAY!" Thus began the chase around the room, of course Vegeta was much faster than Bulma, who was quickly worn out.  
  
"Oooook, you asked for it!" She leaped at him and grabbed onto his tail, he let out a squeak before she tripped him, causing him to do a nice face plant in the plush carpet.  
  
She sat cross-legged on his back, running the brush down his tail and working out the kinks. He shivered underneath her and she heard him start to purr. [Sure monkeys purr!].  
  
*****  
  
"HEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHE! VEGETA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, S- STO- HEHEHE- STOP IT!"  
  
Little Vegeta climbed off of little Bulma, who was lying on the ground holding her aching side. The little prince smirked at his victory. Of course she was ticklish! Especially. on her tummy! Bulma managed to pull her self up right.  
  
"That's not fair, now I have to find where you're ticklish!"  
  
"Prince's are not ticklish!"  
  
"Hehehehe!" Little Bulma jumped and tackled the little prince to the ground. She tickled him in all the usual spots, tummy, armpits, sides, but he would only smile.  
  
"Oooook, here comes my secret weapon!" Bulma reached out and grabbed the Saiya- Jin Prince's tail that was lashing about and began to tickle it and pet it. Vegeta erupted with laughter, unable to contain himself. There she had found it, his weakness.  
  
*****  
  
"WOMAN! I COMMAND YOU TO-" Before he could finish his sentence Bulma had begun to smooth his tail down with some gel she had invented. She ran her hands along it, making sure no fur was sticking up. Bulma felt Vegeta shiver again, but he didn't snap out of it so quickly this time. She let go of his tail and climbed off his back.  
  
"There, you're all done!"  
  
"WOMAN! YOU WILL PAY FOR TOUCHING A SAIYA- JIN PRINCE'S TAIL!"  
  
"Oh admit it! You liked-" Vegeta launched himself at Bulma, easily tackling her to the ground and pinning down her arms and legs. He smiled wickedly.  
  
"You- You wouldn't!!!" [Of course he would!] Vegeta pulled up her shirt to reveal her flat stomach, and he gently began to run the tip of his tail along it. She tried to hold it in at first, but she couldn't help it! She screamed with laughter and thrashed about, if it wasn't the Prince that was holding her she would have certainly gotten free. Once he was satisfied with his torture he let her up and glanced at himself in the mirror.  
  
"Grrrrr, That wasn't fair! Well, at least you look clean now! Now get going, your guests are waiting!!"  
  
"Hrumph, I am not going!!!!"  
  
"You know, sometimes I think you didn't grow up at all," She shoved him through the double doors and into the meeting room then slammed them behind them.  
  
"NOW GET GOING!"  
  
"HRUMPH!" Vegeta puffed out his chest and strolled up to the doors that led to the Ballroom. He plastered a sneer on his face and flung the doors open, making sure his entrance was noticed.  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta stood, bored to death as Saiya- Jins danced around him. He hadn't wanted to come to this stupid party; these kinds of things were always dull. Suddenly the doors to the servant's wing opened to reveal Goku, with Chi Chi and Bulma on either of his arms. Goku had a huge grin plastered on his face as he led the two down the stairs.  
  
Chi Chi was pretty enough, she was wearing a tight fitting red silk Saiya- Jin dress and her hair was pulled back in its usual bun. Yes, Chi Chi was pretty, but Bulma. was beautiful! Vegeta watched her gracefully descend down the stairs to the ballroom floor. She wore a tight purple dress that made her eyes stand out. He hair was pulled back and done in a French braid. The dress accentuated her curves wonderfully and there was a slit that went up either side to show off her creamy smooth legs. Vegeta had know before that she was pretty, it was just kind of common knowledge, but the moment she walked into that room he realized just have simply beautiful she really was.  
  
Vegeta wasn't the only one in the room to notice the arrival of the three. Saiya- Jin men all rushed towards Chi Chi to ask her to dance, and soon Goku had a few more girls hanging off of him. Bulma waved to Goku as she sneaked away to the refreshment table.  
  
"Hiya Veggie!" Bulma popped up beside the prince, smiling brightly.  
  
"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!!" Bulma just ignored the fuming prince and took a look around the ballroom.  
  
"Say Veggie, why aren't you dancing? It is your ball after all,"  
  
"Hrumph, there is no one of interest here,"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes-" Vegeta looked over to where Bulma ad just been, she was gone, talking to some girls in the crowd. He watched her go from girl to girl, laughing and smiling. *Yes. beautiful. BUT SHE'S STILL A SLAVE!*  
  
"So this is the Prince!"  
  
"Wow, he's pretty good looking!"  
  
"And so strong!"  
  
"What the hell is this!!"  
  
"Hey Veggie, brought ya some company!"  
  
"Come on Prince! Dance with me!" Vegeta was pulled to the dance floor as he stared at Bulma who was only smiling and waving. He watched her as he began to dance in sync to all the other couples. Of course he had been taught all the proper dances since he was only eight, so that he was easily the best dancer on the floor. He watched as suddenly a group of guys all swarmed around Bulma asking her to dance. She smiled and was led to the dance floor by one with a scar on his cheek and eye. Vegeta scowled a bit, but danced along with his unknown partner.  
  
After that dance finished Vegeta was swamped with pretty girls, all asking him to dance. He smiled, *No one can resist the charms of the loooooooove monkey!* [HAHAHAHAHAHA, hehe the loooooooove monkey! Hohohoho] He eventually danced with all of them and such. After what seemed to be forever he sat down in a chair that was brought out for him. Even then the girls didn't leave him alone. They asked him stupid little questions and hung onto his arms. He ignored them and surveyed the dance floor.  
  
Chi Chi was dancing with Goku and the two were laughing and smiling, unlike the large group of men that was starring at them, all stone faced. Then he saw Bulma, she was still dancing with that loser! He watched as a slow song began to play and they danced even closer. For some reason he felt himself getting angry, he was just about to get up and tear that loser limb from limb when Nappa came and separated the two and they began to dance further apart. Vegeta still felt angry, but he was relieved that at least Nappa wouldn't let anything happen. He turned to look at all the girls around him.  
  
One was presumptuous enough to plunk herself down in his lap. He was about to push her out when she wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. He looked at her as she pulled back. Her eyes were big and brown. Her raven black hair was slightly wavy and fell halfway down her back. Her dress was short, showing all of her long, smooth legs. He lifted an eyebrow at her and she smirked, showing off her perfect white teeth, with of course the pointed Saiya- Jin fangs.  
  
"Hi." She said it in a way that made Vegeta almost shiver.  
  
"My name's Ran," She put her hand out a little and he looked at it. Vegeta smirked and took it; the other girls all sighed and drifted away.  
  
"Prince Vegeta,"  
  
"I know." She played with the end of his tail, sending shivers of pleasure throughout his body. It was the first time someone other than Bulma had done that to him. Bulma. she was sitting and talking to that scar guy, laughing and smiling, simply having a great time. He felt that anger rise within him yet again, but he swallowed it back down. There was quite possibly the most beautiful woman sitting in his lap and he was thinking about some slave!! Hrumph! That's when the bells began to ring, singling the end of the ball.  
  
"I guess. I'll see you some other time then, Prince Vegeta," Ran planted another kiss on Vegeta's lips and got up. She walked to the doors, her rump swaying seductively. Vegeta watched her go, as she reached the doors she blew a kiss and winked then walked out.  
  
"Have fun?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Ouuuuuu, Veggie's got a giiiiiirlfriend!" Bulma laughed as Vegeta scowled at her. She waved to the guy she was with and yawned.  
  
"Well, I'm beat, see ya tomorrow, Veggie,"  
  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Bulma waved and he watched her walk up the stairs then into the slave's wing. Yes, she was beautiful but, so was Ran. Vegeta smirked, happy with himself and flew up the stairs and into his bedroom.  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta threw off his armor and climbed into his huge bed. He hadn't really thought of taking a mate before, he had just kind of accepted that it would just happen eventually. Ran would be a perfect mate though; he could just picture her sitting beside him in the royal throne room. He smirked at the thought and lay his head on his pillow, and instantly fell asleep.  
  
*****  
  
"Hiya Vegeta- kun!"  
  
"Hi Bulma,"  
  
"What was this meeting about?"  
  
"The counsel members said that they are going to start training me so I can take a mate when I get older."  
  
"Really? A mate? Like. a girl?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did they say who?"  
  
"No, I get to pick,"  
  
"That's good!"  
  
"Yeah, but you and Chi Chi are the only girls I know!"  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"Hey Bulma, when we get older, will you be my mate?"  
  
". Sure! It'll be great, then we can play together forever!" The little blue haired Saiya- Jin and the little Prince walked along the halls chatting, hand in hand, their tales swinging happily behind them.  
  
*****  
  
SPLASH  
  
"VEGETA GET YOUR BUTT OUTTA BED!"  
  
"ARRRG WOMAN! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, NOW GET UP!" Bulma screamed in his ear as he sat up in bed. He watched her hurry around the room, pulling his boots out from under the bed, laying out his training gi and such. She was wearing her snug fitting Slave's uniform, which was essentially a miniskirt and a tube top. Yes, she was beautiful. He sat up in bed, watching her. She stopped to wipe the sweat off her brow when she saw him starring at her and smirking.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing," He smirked wider and walked up to her, standing only a few inches away. She held her breath, and was about to step away when he leaned over to whisper in her ear.  
  
"You know. you're really sexy when you're like that," Her eyes grew to the size of saucers and she took a giant step back from him, and then put her hand on his forehead. "Oh my kami! You must have had more to drink at that party than I thought! That's it, I am canceling your meeting, and you're going back to bed mister." She shoved him back onto the bed and ran from the room, completely red faced. He smirked as he watched her go, then fell back onto the bed. He thought about what he had said, then his eyes grew wide too and he sat up.  
  
*Wait a sec. WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY!!!*  
  
*****  
  
"Ahhhh yes, I see, uh huh, uh huh."  
  
"STOP AGGREEING WITH YOU SELF AND TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!!"  
  
Vegeta was sitting on the table in the doctor's office in the palace. He had been feeling sick all day, kind of woozy.  
  
"Well, my Prince, you are going into heat!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Well, you must have chosen a mate by your eighteenth birthday, so your body is in essence making sure that you do, happens to all males I'm afraid."  
  
"Then when will it go away!?!"  
  
"Not until you find a mate, or your chosen mate fails the test, then it will go away until the next year."  
  
"Un." Vegeta hopped off the table and walked out of the office without so much as a 'thank you'. *I need to train.*  
  
*****  
  
"I can't believe our little Bulma is growing up!"  
  
"Aw gee Chi Chi, I'm only turning sixteen!"  
  
"Yes, soon you will have a mate of your own, if you move out you have to promise to visit week! No everyday!"  
  
"Hehehe, Chi Chi calme down! It's not like I'm turning eighteen!"  
  
"No, but now you will be able to accept a mate! And since you're so beautiful you'll be mated and with children in no time!"  
  
"Uh. I don't know,"  
  
"Well, she isn't sixteen yet!"  
  
"Oh hi Raditz, didn't hear you come in!" Chi Chi turned and smiled at the gruff looking Saiya- Jin who had just walked through the door.  
  
"If you want Bulma me 'n Nappa will take care of any guy who tries to mate with you until you're ready,"  
  
"Uh. thanks I think."  
  
"Well, she may not be sixteen yes, but in two days she will be! Oh, I have to start picking out a cake!! It'll be the biggest and best I've ever made!!" Bulma just sweat dropped as Chi Chi dashed to the cupboard for her cookbooks. She pulled out a stack as big as she was and immediately started sifting through them.  
  
"Uh. I'll. be in my lab," and with that Bulma sneaked away from the confused Raditz and the overly energetic Chi Chi to her only place of solitude.  
  
*****  
  
Ok ok, I know, short chapter! Anywise, I have more than one fanfiction to update so stop complaining! Hehe, well let's see. So Vegeta's in heat and Bulma will soon be able to mate. ahh the pieces are falling into place, but what about Ran? Well, she will certainly make it much harder on our young couple. Tune in next time! REVIEW PLEASE! 


	3. Haaaaaaaaaaapy Birthday'

'Yes Your Majesty'  
  
By Angel of Anime  
  
Chapter 3: 'Haaaaaaaaaaapy Birthday'  
  
*****  
  
Disclaimer: If I reallllly owned DBZ, Videl would be nicer, so Gohan wouldn't be marrying his MOM!!! Aurrrrrg! My brain yells no, but still. VIDEL/ GOHAN FOREVER!  
  
*****  
  
A/N: WOW, I got so many reviews while I was at Karate [that's 2 hours lol]! It was so awesome! I wish there were this many readers for Inu Yasha and Ranma, cuz that's what I usually write! Well, I am sooo happy with your response I decided to write another chapter today! That will be 3 in one day, because the first chapter was posted about midnight, then one earlier today, and now! Keep up the reviews and it'll go this quick maybe the whole way through!!!  
  
P.S. I know Ran izza slut!! Aurrrg, I hate her too, so don't worry, she wont get Veggie!!!!!! Plus she will probably die a slooooow painful death, I already have something in mind. *laughs evilly, but chokes on spit and little sister runs in to perform the Heimlich maneuver.* Sorry. on with the story!!  
  
*****  
  
"Veggie! Time to wake up!"  
  
"Unnnngh,"  
  
"WAKE UP!" Bulma whipped the silk sheets off the slumbering prince [who sleeps in the buff by the way.]. She started to whistle a happy little tune as she begun to throw clothes and such out of the closet. Vegeta sat up in bed and smiled.  
  
"Why the hell are you in such a good mood!!" Bulma stopped whistling and stared at him, her eyes almost watering. *He- he forgot! I knew he would, I just knew he would!! Aurrrrg! After like twelve birthdays you think he would get it!*  
  
"Oh, uh. no reason," Her mood seemed to drop and she stopped whistling altogether, he only smirked bigger, then hopped out of bed for her to dress him. She finished at a slower pace than usual and he left to his meeting without a word. *That- that- that ASSHOLE!* Bulma went to go punch his Space Duck [Ok, I know it's lame, I am just adding space to the beginning of everything, but YOU come up with names for all these stupid little things!] pillows, hoping that ruining them would make her feel better when she saw a small box with a ribbon sitting on the largest pillow. There was a note taped to the bottom with her name scrawled across it. She pulled the message off the bottom and unfolded it to read the letter. In Vegeta's scribbly handwriting was a small message.  
  
Bulma,  
  
Like I would forget, you stupid woman!  
  
-Vegeta  
  
Bulma smiled ear to ear, and slowly opened the box. She gasped and pulled out a thin golden chain with a tiny polished dewdrop shaped stone pendant. The stone was aqua blue, the color of her eyes.  
  
*****  
  
"Wow that's your mom! She's pretty!"  
  
"Yeah," Little Bulma showed the Saiya- Jin prince her only memento from home. It was the picture of her and her parents, long ago.  
  
"Hey, what's that necklace your mom's wearing?"  
  
"I dunno. I think I remember that it was my grandma's, my mom said that she would give it to me when I turned sixteen, because that's when her mom gave it to her!"  
  
"Wow! My dad's gonna give me the kingdom when I turn eighteen, cuz that's when his dad gave it to him!"  
  
"Wow, that's way cool!"  
  
"Yeah, too bad you don't know your mommy anymore, it's a pretty necklace."  
  
"Yeah, I wish I could see her again, I miss her so much!"  
  
"Well, it's ok Bulma! When you turn sixteen. I'll buy you a necklace just like it! That way you won't be sad!"  
  
"Really? You mean it?"  
  
"Sure! I can buy anything!"  
  
"Vegeta you're the best!" The little blue haired girl had quickly glomped onto the little prince, hugging her best friend with all her might.  
  
*****  
  
A small tear slid down Bulma's face as she fastened the necklace around her neck, holding the cold stone in her fist, it was perfect, just like the one her mom had. *I can't believe he remembered! I'll have to do something really nice for his eighteenth birthday!* [Get your minds outta the gutter you perverts!] With that she skipped down the hall, whistling again, a little bounce in her step.  
  
*****  
  
"I can't believe he remembered that! And the necklace is so pretty!!"  
  
"I know! It's so non- Vegeta like!" Chi Chi admired the necklace around her best friend's neck.  
  
"Haaaaaaaaaaapy Birthday!" Goku had snuck into the kitchen and stood right behind Bulma, the two screamed, and Chi Chi's hands flew into the air and let go of the spoon she was stirring cake batter with. It went sailing across the room, and of course Goku was there to catch it, and of course, lick it clean.  
  
"Here, ya go Chi Chi, gosh why are you guys so jumpy??" Chi Chi glared daggers at the laughing Saiya- Jin warrior while Bulma grabbed at her beating heart; sure she had just had a heart attack.  
  
"What's all the commotion in here?"  
  
"Oh, Nappa, Raditz, oh uh. Bulma was showing me her present from Vegeta and Goku snuck in and surprised us."  
  
"Present from Vegeta?" Raditz lifted an eyebrow as Bulma proudly displayed her necklace to Nappa. Of course she told the story and the two goons stood dumbstruck.  
  
"He- he- he remembered that? Mr. Where The Hell Are My Boots?"  
  
"Yeah, go figure!"  
  
"Well I for one think that under the bed is a bad place to store boots,"  
  
"Chi Chi, they have been under the bed since her was FIVE!"  
  
"Still." The group all laughed heartedly, then Nappa and Raditz had to go train; Goku sat down in one of the kitchen chairs and had started snoring. Chi Chi went into 'Iron Chef' mode to get dinner ready for the Saiya- Jins as well as get started on Bulma's cake. [Hey, dinner ain't no easy thing with Saiya- Jins, that's like cooking for. a hundred!] Bulma eventually drifted off to her lab, still thinking about Vegeta and the necklace.  
  
*****  
  
"Haaaaaapy birth day tooooo you! Haaaaaaapy birth day tooooo you! Haaaaapy biiiiithday deeeeear Buuuuuulma!! Haaaaaapy Biiiith day tooooooooo yooooooooou!"  
  
There were shots and cheers as Bulma closed her eyes to make a wish, then blew with all her might at the candles. Of course Chi Chi had made a six tier gigantic wedding cake like thing, and insisted on putting sixteen candles on every level, so the guys had to help her out with all the candles.  
  
"Here, here! Bulma open mine first!" Goku shoved a crudely wrapped package into Bulma's lap. *Musta wrapped it himself.* Bulma tore open the package to reveal boxes and boxes of candy. Everyone sweat dropped as Goku hopped up and down for joy. Bulma laughed a little and gave her friend a hug.  
  
"Thanks Goku,"  
  
They were all seated around the servant's dinner table, well that is everyone except Vegeta, who stood in the doorway, trying his best to look bored. Chi Chi started to cut the cake as Nappa handed Bulma Raditz and his present. She opened it to reveal a set of sweatbands.  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"They're weights, for when you train, we thought you could use em,"  
  
"Totally! I need to do some training I think, these are way better than lifting bulky dumb bells, thanks you guys!" She gave the two large Saiya- Jins a big hug each and accepted a neatly wrapped package from Chi Chi. She carefully pulled off the decorative paper to reveal a stuffed monkey [Saiya- Jins don't have stuffed bears they have stuffed monkeys].  
  
"Chi! He's just like Jariten- chan!! Thank you!!!" [URESEI YATSURE KICKS BOTTOM!]  
  
She hopped over and gave her friend a huge hug. Chi Chi passed everyone slices of cake; of course Goku finished his before Nappa even got his, which made him protest a bit. Bulma skipped over to Vegeta, who was eyeing the cake, but still trying to look aloof.  
  
"Cummon! Have cake with us!" He was about to protest, but she pulled him by the tail to the table, where Chi Chi handed him a plate with a huge slice of cake on it. He dug in and was soon chowing down as much as the rest of them were. Chi Chi and Bulma sweat dropped as they slowly picked at their cake. After five layers and endless burping and chewing the Saiya- Jin men all scooted their chairs back from the table, stuffed to the brim.  
  
"Chi Chi, that was. BURP. great!"  
  
"Thank you Goku. I think," Chi Chi put the last of the cake in the refrigerator and everyone said good night and a last 'Happy Birthday' then drifted off to his or her respective corners of the palace.  
  
*****  
  
Bulma stared at the ceiling. She glanced over at the clock, 2:47a.m. She sighed and turned over, clutching 'Snuggles- san' to her chest, she decided that 'Snuggles- san' sounded better than 'Jariten- chan'. She shut her eyes and tried to clear her mind, but no use. She couldn't sleep.  
  
"Aurrrrg!" She sat up and pulled her PJ top on then opened her door as quietly as possible and snuck down the hall way.  
  
*****  
  
"Vegeta! VEGETA!" Bulma poked at the snoring prince.  
  
"Vegeta, wake up!" He only gurgled in response. She had to strain to keep from laughing. His mouth was wide open and his tongue was practically hanging out. He was spread eagle and had kicked all of his covers off except for one sheet. She leaned in closer to whisper in his enormous ear.  
  
"Vegeta wake up! I need to talk to you!" Suddenly he flipped over on his side and flung his arm out, catching Bulma and causing her to fall directly on top of him. His eyes blinked open and he stared at her for a moment before totally grasping the situation. He blinked a few times, trying to focus his eyes. He found a blue haired teenage girl sitting on his chest, holding her breath.  
  
"BULMA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!?!"  
  
"Sorry! I couldn't sleep, and when I tried to wake you up you grabbed me! What the hell were you dreaming about you pervert!" She smacked his head as he sat up.  
  
"YOU'RE THE ONE IN MY BED AT 3AM!"  
  
"Sorry! I. couldn't sleep," She crawled onto the bed, sitting near his torso.  
  
"I. wanted to say thank you, for the necklace I mean, it. it really means a lot, thank you."  
  
"feh, it was nothing,"  
  
"No really, thanks," She smiled at him and he felt something well up inside of him, a strange feeling, that made him want to do something he shouldn't. [Oh that silly horny monkey! Hehehe]  
  
*****  
  
"VEGETA! Vegeta wake up!"  
  
"Huh, whozzat? What's going on?!?"  
  
"It's me Bulma! Can I sleep with you? I had a bad dream," The little blue haired girl stood on her tip toes so she could peer at the boy on the enormous bed. Her nightgown was too big and trailed on the floor, she hugged a small stuffed monkey to her chest and there were tears in her big blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Ok." The little prince reached down and after a lot of grunting and pulling Bulma managed to scramble onto the bed. She climbed under the covers and snuggled up close to Vegeta, their foreheads softly touching. She watched his eyes close again, and his thumb find its way back into his mouth as he drifted off to sleep. She smiled, being in the palace wasn't so bad. with that her eyes closed and she too drifted off into a gentle sleep. [All together now. 'Awwwwwwwww' Hehe, can't you just picture little Vegeta sucking his thumb! Hehehehe]  
  
*****  
  
Bulma got off the bed and was about to leave when she felt a tug on her PJs, she turned around to see a scowling Vegeta. She laughed; yeah he may act tough, but deep down inside that outer shell was that same little boy she had befriended so long ago. She crawled back over to the center of the bed and gently wrapped her arms around his shoulders. [Awwww, he wanted a hug, *sniffle* so cute!]  
  
"Thanks, Veggie." They parted and she got up and opened the door, slipping out then slowly closing it behind her.  
  
Vegeta sighed and fell back onto the bed, *Yes. very beautiful.* and now she was mating age, and he was in heat, he needed to find someone before something happened that hey both didn't want, well at least something she didn't want. He slowly closed his eyes again and drifted back off to sleep, the thought still running through his mind.  
  
*****  
  
"Byeeeee Chi Chi!! I'll be back around 10!"  
  
"Ok Bulma, have fun!"  
  
"I will," with that Bulma closed the door and walked with Yampcha to his car. It was that guy she had met at the ball, now he was taking her on a date to celebrate her birthday. *She already celebrated it yesterday!!* Vegeta scowled out his window as he watched them drive away. There was something about that guy that made his flesh crawl, [Hey! Yampcha's not that bad! He's just not a good match for Bulma, couldn't you see him with Launch? Ouuu alternate pairing. *ponders for a moment* ok sorry to interrupt!] 10:00 was WAY to late for her to stay out! She better be back at the stroke of ten, or he would find that weakling and tear him limb from limb. Vegeta made himself comfortable in his chair by the window, he was going to sit there and make sure she was home by ten! He scowled at the window for about fifteen minutes before his eyelids began to droop. *No. I will not fall asleep! I will stay awake and make sure she comes home on-*, without even finishing his thought Vegeta started to snore loudly, his mouth hanging open.  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta's eyes fluttered open at the sound of a car. He quickly sat up in his chair and scowled out the window, there was that loser Yampcha, he glared at the clock, *10:05!!!!!! HOW DARE SHE!* He watched as Yampcha held the car door open and Bulma climbed out. She was wearing the dress he had given her for her fifteenth birthday!! How dare she wear that dress on a date with another man! Yampcha walked her to the doorstep, where she planted a soft peck on his cheek and let herself in. Oh that was the last straw! Vegeta stood up and was about to fly right through the window to tear the loser lamb chop limb from limb when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun around to see Nappa, who was shaking his head. Vegeta scowled at him then looked back out the window to see Yampcha drive away.  
  
"Don't ruin her first date,"  
  
"Grrrrrrr," *Well. two can play this game!* Vegeta began to smirk, then laugh evilly, Nappa only looked around the room confused, it was official, the crown prince of Vegeta- sei was off his rocker.  
  
*****  
  
Waaa, I kno, that was kinda short, was it? I have great plans for the next chapter though, so I promise it will be nice and long!!! Did I spell Yampcha right? I am too lazy to check. It's like.11:35, it sounds weird, but I am pooped! If I get lots of reviews I'll post again tomorrow. That's when you will find out what Vegeta has in mind. DON DON DOOOOON! Hehe well thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	4. Who says I'm not sensitive'

'Yes Your Majesty'  
  
By Angel of Anime  
  
Chapter 4: 'Who says. I'm not sensitive.'  
  
*****  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ Launch would be a major character cuz she's kick @$$ and nice all at the same time.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Almost forgot to put this. there was something I wanted to say. *thinks hard. light bulb* Oh Yeah! First off I would like to thank all you guys for reaching the 30 reviews mark!!!!! Yay, sorry I am just really excited because I usually only write Inu Yasha and Ranma ½ fanfiction, and there are a lot less readers for that so I am like 'WOW! 6 REVIEWS!' well I am really having fun with this story so I might do more DBZ fanfiction, I wanna do a Videl/ Gohan fic, but I am good in the Romance/ Humor depo and Veggie's and Bulma's relationship is just well. funnier [is that a word?? AHHHHHH]. Grrr there was something else. oh yeah, I was looking back over chapter three, grrrr I hate how I ended that! Ya see when I write a fanfic I just kinda sit down and think for a while; I don't even bother to write down my ideas, so sometimes they get scrambled. I really wanted this to be a long fanfiction, but as always I have all these great ideas for the end, and nothing in the middle!!! Aurrrrrrrg! But I did sit down yesterday and figure out how to fix this, so I HAVE A PLAN! Yay! So this will be a much longer fic, like I wanted it to be. and possible. some lemon? Well if ya want lemon tell me and I'll do it, otherwise I am thinking movie sex.  
  
*****  
  
"Damn that was a long author's note! I wonder how many of you actually read that, I bet you all read like the first sentence and were like 'skip it' hehe, but that's ok I don't mind, if something you don't want happens in this fic then you only have your self to blame! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"  
  
"YOKO- CHAN! Are you laughing evilly at the readers AGAIN! This is why you lost all your readers in your IY fanfiction! Now get off that page and come over here now!!"  
  
"Uh. go- gomen Yunji- chan, have I ever told you how much you're like my mom!"  
  
"AURRRRG, that's it, no Jappaghettie for you!"  
  
"WHAT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
A very miffed Korean stomps on stage and drags a waving Yoko off by her ear.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt folks, keep reading!"  
  
*****  
  
"Waaaaaaaake up!" Bulma whipped off the silk covers on Prince Vegeta's bed and quickly put them in the gigantic basked she was carrying.  
  
"Aurrrrrrg," Vegeta dragged himself out of bed and to the vanity stool.  
  
"Have a good date?" he sneered.  
  
"Yup! Yamcha took me to the opera, la de da de da," It had been almost four days since Yamcha had taken Bulma out on their first date [Her b- day duh!] and they had gone out on a date almost every night since.  
  
"Opera? What a weakling,"  
  
"Hrumph! He's not weak, he's sensitive! [Ack, cough, weeze, Excuse me while I hurl.] You know it wouldn't hurt YOU to be a little more sensitive!"  
  
"Hrumph," Vegeta's tail swished angrily behind him as Bulma picked out his armor for the day. Then his frown slowly turned up at the corners to create a very. disturbing. sneer.  
  
"Who says. I'm not sensitive."  
  
"I do-" Before she could finish Vegeta tackled her to the ground sending the basket sprawling and the dirty sheets littered the room. He pinned down her arms and smirked at her.  
  
"NOW look what you made-" That's when Bulma's eyes became the size of plates [Saucers are so over used,] Vegeta. was. KISSING her! She was about to try to struggle away when she found. she didn't want to! She closed her eyes and kissed back, deepening it. This surprised even Vegeta a little and he let go of her writs to let his fingers tangle in her hair. She responded by lifting her head more into the kiss and draping her arms around her neck. Then Vegeta slipped his tongue into her mouth and swished it around, and she did the same. It seemed like hours they were there, kissing on the floor, but soon they heard a soft knock, then a loud one, then Chi Chi burst into the room. Bulma was up off the ground and across the room before Chi Chi ever had an idea of what they were up to.  
  
"Ack! Prince Vegeta! Get some clothes on! You're late for your meeting with the council members!" She quickly closed the door red faced. Vegeta turned around to see a very flustered Bulma stuffing the dirty sheets back into the basket. She spun around, shipped out his spandex, had it and his armor on him and pushed him out the door before he could even blink. Then she hurried off to the laundry room, still the color of a cherry.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey Bulma,"  
  
"Oh, hey Goku," Bulma turned around to see the smiling Saiya- jin walk through the laundry room door.  
  
"Hey, you goin to the dance tonight?"  
  
"Wow! Is it Saturday already? Yeah I am, why?"  
  
"Well it's just, now you're of mating age, the guys will be able to smell it, I just thought I'd tell ya to watch out, stick close to Nappa, whatever,"  
  
"Oh. thanks, but I am only gonna dance with Yamcha,"  
  
"Really? That's weird, I didn't picture you with that kind of guy," Goku sat down cross-legged in a chair facing the washing machine.  
  
"Oh? What kind of guy do you picture me with?" Bulma reached over to hit the big green button to start the washing machine, then sat down on the top of the dryer, while Goku sat thinking for a moment.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Uh. I guess a really strong guy, someone to take care of you, and someone who's even more strong willed than you are, just. not Yamcha, he's nice and all. but he's missing something,"  
  
"Wow, that's like the most intelligent thing I've ever heard you say!"  
  
"Hey." The Goku said a little hurt, then he lifted his nose in the air and his smile grew to almost touch his ears,  
  
"Chi Chi cookin. gotta go!" And before Bulma could even say 'Ja' he was out the door and down the hall.  
  
*Siiiigh, he never could think of anything but food.* Bulma rested her head in her hands, *Yamcha's not my type? Then who is.* Then the image of her kissing Vegeta earlier seemed to pop into her head and she was soon blushing. *Vegeta. my type? No. couldn't be!*  
  
"NO! HE'S PIG HEADED, CONCEITED, STUBBORN AND GRRRRR, NO!" At that moment Nappa and Raditz walked by the open laundry door and heard Bulma screaming.  
  
"Man, she's off her rocker!" Said Raditz turning to Nappa, who just kept walking,  
  
"That's nothing, you should have seen Vegeta."  
  
*****  
  
"Ooooooooooooou, Bulma you look so great!"  
  
"You think so Chi Chi?"  
  
"Defiantly, gosh! All the guys will be ALL OVER YOU! And now you are of mating age, gosh my little Bulma." Chi Chi began to tear up and reached for a hanky that seemed to appear from no where [Thank god for stagehands eh? ACK dang the Canadian slang!] Sweat drop  
  
"Chi, I'm older than you."  
  
"Still." Chi Chi blew her nose quite loudly in the hanky, which only made Bulma's sweat drop grew bigger. Then Chi Chi composed herself and handed the hanky back to the stagehand [Ewwwie and it was all full! Poor stagehand]  
  
"Well. I don't care about all the guys, I just care about Yamcha!"  
  
"You really like him don't you?" Bulma only nodded, still admiring herself in front of the full-length mirror.  
  
"Something about him Bulma. something doesn't feel quite right. he just doesn't seem like your type,"  
  
"Oh, not you too Chi Chi! I got a whole lecture from Goku earlier!"  
  
"Goku. lecture? Uh. did you meet a new Goku I don't know about yet?"  
  
"Yeah, surprised the hell out of me too!"  
  
"Well, anywise, just. be careful, I don't want you to get hurt!"  
  
"Thanks Chi," Bulma gave her friend a quick hug then started down the hall. In spite of Chi Chi's lecture she was still in a pretty good mood, she whistled to herself as her high heels made a clicking sound on the hard floor. She reached the prince's twin doors and was about to push them open when the memory of that morning popped back into her head. *We were. just caught up in the heat of the moment.* She tried to hide the blush that was making its way over her cheeks as she pushed the great golden doors open and waltzed into the Prince's bedroom. She was just about to walk to the closet to pick out an outfit for the ball that night when she found herself blocked by two sets of strong arms.  
  
"Hey what gives-"  
  
"Shhh Bulma! The Prince and The King are talking!" Raditz and Nappa lowered their hands so Bulma could see the King and Vegeta pacing on the other side of the room. The room was in fact very large, well the size of the kitchen and then some [Saiya- Jins have big kitchens, DUH!!!] They were talking in hushed voices and Vegeta seemed to be a little. angry. Bulma took a step back [Mentally] and looked the King up and down. She hadn't seen him in the flesh in many years. He was very tall and regal looking, his hair was short and spiky [Think Vegeta in DBGT]; he had frown lines around his mouth and bags under his eyes. He had Vegeta's big ears and Bulma giggled a bit. Essentially he looked like a bigger, older Veggie! The resemblance was uncanny, except for the eyes, Vegeta's were black and deep, but the King's were big and brown. Everyone had said Vegeta had gotten his mother's lovely eyes, some of the palace guards would talk of her from time to time. How you could get lost in her eyes, how her hair was long and wavy, soft to the touch, unlike most Saiya- Jin females. She was a petite frame and withdrawn in attitude. She had died giving birth to Vegeta, apparently she was very weak, constantly getting sick, and pregnancy had not agreed with her. *That must be why Veggie's so gruff, raised by old soldiers no doubt.*  
  
Bulma's eyes then fell onto Vegeta. The Prince had obviously just come back from training. He was sweaty and a bit bloodied and bruised. He was wearing his dark blue spandex outfit that was tight on the legs, but turned into a sort of tank top [MANLY TANK TOP GOSH DANG YOU! You know the outfit! I have no clue when he wears it, and I am too lazy to find out!] He always did look good in that. His incredibly muscular arms. his well-toned chest. his tight butt.  
  
"WOMAN!"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
A vein near one of Vegeta's temples began to throb greatly as he closed his eyes in frustration.  
  
"I said." He snorted out in an aggravated tone, "You can come in now."  
  
"Oh, Well why didn't you say so baka!" She marched in, her head chest puffed out trying to look as threatening as possible as she waltzed into the large clothes closet.  
  
The King frowned deeper, and glared at Vegeta who shrugged and sat down on the bed, causing the springs to creak.  
  
"Well Vegeta. remember what I said. I will see you at the ball," and without another word the king was out the door and down the hall. Vegeta let out a gigantic sigh and flopped back onto the bed, his arms spread out. Bulma rushed out of the closet again and set down the set of regal looking armor she had chosen for the formal event.  
  
"Baka! Go take a shower! You can't be all smelly and sweaty when you meet your future mate!" Vegeta smirked and was up off the bed and in Bulma's face before she could blink, literally.  
  
"Don't you like me when I'm all sweaty?" He said in a low seductive tone, almost a growl. Bulma blushed twelve shades of red and took a gigantic step back. She stood shocked for a moment, starring at the sneering prince. Then she suddenly snapped out of her stupor and her eyes narrowed in anger.  
  
"No! You're all smelly, you smell like some dirty monkey! Now go take a shower!" She pushed him protesting into the bathroom and quickly shut the door. She let go a sigh of relief. He just made her so. uncomfortable when he was like that! She sighed again and laid down on the bed, closing her eyes. She blinked them open and stared at the ceiling. She closed them again and smiled slightly, a memory slowly making its way into her mind.  
  
*****  
  
"Bulma, this is everyone, everyone this is my best friend, Bulma," Bulma smiled sweetly at the pack of thirteen year old girls. They all went to Chi Chi's high school. Lucky Chi Chi, she got to get out of the palace and go to school everyday, poor Bulma had finished all collage courses by age six and didn't need to attend public high school. The pack of girls all started chatting about this and that as they walked to the room Chi Chi and Bulma shared.  
  
"Wow you guys are so lucky to live in the palace!" Bulma snorted and Chi Chi sweat dropped.  
  
"Believe me, it isn't that great!"  
  
"How could it not be," Chimed in another, "You get to spend all day with Prince Vegeta!" All the girl's eyes became big and watery as they starred off into space.  
  
"What's so great about Veggie?" The girls all snapped out of their trances and starred open mouthed at Bulma. One girl managed to recover and stammer out,  
  
"What's so great. about the PRINCE???"  
  
"Gosh, what isn't great!" Exclaimed an exasperated girl.  
  
"I know, he's so handsome," Added another girl  
  
"So strong." Chimed in another  
  
"So bad ass." The girls all slipped back into their trances yet again and Bulma did a face fault and starred at them.  
  
"What on earth are you talking about!?"  
  
"What, haven't you noticed, Prince Vegeta is like the hottest guy on Vegeta- sei!" Bulma just looked confused for a moment. "I never looked at him that way before."  
  
The girls eventually tired of the subject, of course not after discussing how nice Vegeta's ass was. [Hey! Us 13- year- olds talk about stuff other than guys! I just. can't think of anything else we do talk about. sweat drops]  
  
After the girls all left Bulma snuck off to Prince Vegeta's private training chamber. She slowly opened the door and peaked in.  
  
A fifteen-year-old Vegeta was punching a dummy that looked a lot like Goku. Bulma gasped. he wasn't wearing a shirt! She watched his muscles ripple as his fist collided with the dummy repeatedly. Eventually he stopped and whipped sweat off his brow, then turned around. He spied Bulma peaking through the crack, their eyes met for a moment, *Wow! He has gorgeous eyes too! And so muscular! Drool drool drool*  
  
"Woman! What the hell are you doing in my personal training chamber!!?!?!"  
  
Too stunned to answer Bulma rushed off to her room where she threw herself on her bead, starring up at the ceiling, it was the moment she realized. Vegeta was hot, really hot, and. she was attracted to him. greatly.  
  
*****  
  
It had been three years since that time she spied on Vegeta while training. He had only gotten more handsome over the years. He really was attractive. maybe even a little sexy. but just a little.  
  
Vegeta stepped out of the bathroom, a small towel wrapped around his waist. He saw Bulma laying on his bed, starring up at the ceiling and sighing. She was dressed for the ball, her hair pulled back into an elegant bun, with elaborate hair pins stuck into the bun. The dress hugged her curves and showed the perfect amount of skin. A few stray blue hairs had fallen out of the bun and framed her face. yes she was beautiful. very beautiful.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey guys, Chi Chi made you some snacks!" Bulma kicked open the double doors that led to the prince's meeting room. He was sitting at the great blue marble table with handful of other boys from the space academy. She smiled and walked over to set the tray down.  
  
"WOMAN! How many times have I told you to stop just waltzing into rooms!?!"  
  
"Oh, excuse me my Prince," She said with a sneer, "I suppose I'll just take this FOOD back to the kitchens." Every one of the boys perked up at the mention of food and starred at the try laden with goodies, their mouths watering.  
  
"Feh, Fine, I'll let you off. this time."  
  
"Oh, thank you my merciful prince," She said sarcastically as she set the tray down. Not even a second after it hit the table were all the boys diving in. Bulma smiled again and then walked out swishing her tail behind her.  
  
"So how old is she."  
  
"Hrumph! Fifteen."  
  
"Too bad, she's a whole year away from mating age."  
  
"Why the hell is that to bad?!?!"  
  
"Gosh Vegeta!" Said another boy, stuffing a cake into his mouth, "You really don't know how lucky you are do you!" Vegeta only lifted an eyebrow to leer at the boy as he chewed on the enormous piece of cake.  
  
"Explain."  
  
"Well," He said swallowing, "First, you have Goku, like the strongest warrior on the planet to spar with,"  
  
"I AM THE STRONGEST!!!" The boy simply ignored the fuming prince and continued.  
  
"You have Chi Chi, who's not only pretty, but the best cook ever!!!!"  
  
Vegeta snorted,  
  
"Then you have Bulma." The guys all stopped eating and starred off into space.  
  
"What the hell is so great about that wench!?!?!"  
  
"What! Have you knot holes for eyes!"[FLUFFY KICKS! And Jaken sucks, all you IY fans kno that last quote, if ya don't THEN LOOK IT UP!!! What kind of IY fan are you??] Said an overly exacerbated boy,  
  
"Huh?" Vegeta asked, completely confused,  
  
"She's so. ahhhh! I mean her hair, its like, ya know! And that purple tail. so. ahhhh," [Uh. did I not mention her tail is purple?? Well now I did! La de da de da]  
  
"And she's got a GREAT body," pointed out another boy, to this statement they all just nodded knowingly.  
  
"She's so."  
  
"HOT!" the boys all said together, slipping off into dreamland yet again.  
  
"Hrumph!" *I. never. looked at her that way before.* Vegeta stood up and pushed his chair back roughly, causing it to make aloud clang on the slate floor. He then stomped out the doors leaving the group of still daydreaming boys alone.  
  
He rushed into the kitchen to find Chi Chi stirring something wonderful smelling on the stove and Goku looking over her shoulder at the bubbling delicacy.  
  
"Where's Bulma!"  
  
"Oh, Prince Vegeta, she went for her daily swim I think." Chi Chi said as Vegeta tore off in the direction of the pool. He flung open the plexi glas doors and stomped out to the pool, just in time to see Bulma jump, flip a few times, then dive gracefully into the water, barely creating a splash. The prince starred at her emotionlessly, but was gaping on the inside. She swam to the surface and broke into the air with a splash, her hair plastered to her head. She sighed contentedly and swam to the ladder and climbed out, then reached for her towel and began to gently dry her hair. She began to walk to the doors, obviously still unaware of the stunned prince. *Damn! She does have a nice body. drool drool drool* She stopped drying her hair, seemingly noticing him for the first time,  
  
"Oh Veggie, what are you doing out here?" He starred at her, she was wearing a bright blue one-piece bathing suit, and Vegeta's jaw [Mentally] dropped even lower. Suddenly he felt something in his left nostril and he reached up to cover his nose with his hands. Embarrassed he flew through the glass window, leaving a very stunned Bulma behind.  
  
*What the hell gave him a nosebleed?* [Siiiigh, see, Veggie's still innocent, or was at seventeen, hehehe!]  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta looked down at her again, her eyes were closed and her mouth was open slightly. His eyes roamed over her body and he felt the tingly feeling in his nose again when he realized how high the slit on her thigh was, but he had learned to control that little. outburst a long time ago. Yes she did have a great body. damn was she hot! Then she sat up and starred at him crossly,  
  
"Well are you going to get into your armor or what??"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, keep your pants on woman!" [GET YER MINDS OUTTA THE GUTTER!]  
  
*****  
  
I know, that's kind a bad place to stop, but I am soooo tired! I got up early this morning cuz I had to go shopping with my best friend. I got some way cute stuff! Hehe, but you don't wanna hear about that. Lets see, I guess there were a few things I wanted to tell you guys.  
  
First off, being completely irrelevant to the story, I am getting my braces off tomorrow after two years! YAY! I can't even remember myself without them; I can't wait to see my nice smile! Hehe, sorry I am excited! I am so lucky; I am getting them off just in time for my first year of. you guessed it. HIGH SCHOOL! Yay! I am so ready; Middle School sucks! Yup, I got contacts too, so I wont be such a dork! And I lost five pounds so I am now the perfect weight for my height! Yay, but my weight will probably shoot up again after a candy bar, DANG THEM! Siiiiigh, my karate instructor gets so mad whenever he sees me eating them, but I mean, I am there like five days a week and there's a seven eleven right there, so I like am always eatin candy bars and slushies at the dojo! Ok, I am totally boring you, now on to relevant stuff.  
  
Ok, since I am going to be a freshman on Sept. 3rd, I wont be able to post as much! I am thinking once a weekend, which reminds me, sorry this took so long, I actually have a life out of fanfiction writing. it isn't much of one, but it still exists! Now there was something else.  
  
Oh yeah! This chapter was a spaz chapter, I totally didn't plan it! Odd for me! Well, the kiss was planned, but everything else just came as I wrote, its all good, cuz I was afraid this fic would be to short! Ok yeah, well this is a DANG LONG AUTHORS NOTE so I am gonna say bye! Didn't I leave a big one at the beginning too? Dang, well, I swear, nothin big next time ok? Ok! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
Oh Yeah. P.S. [readers all grown] Ok  
  
1.) Yunji is my best friend, we're a good match, cuz I help her have fun and she helps he well. keeps me outta trouble MUHAHAHAHAHA  
  
2.) You don't know what the king was talking about. but I do! You'll find out later 


	5. Hi Bulma, I lost my number can I have yo...

'Yes Your Majesty'  
  
By Angel of AnimeXOXO [keep forgetting the hugs and kisses! Did you know there's another angel of anime! Pffft to her! No, j/k she's coo, she'd have to be with that name hehehe]  
  
Chapter 5: 'Hi Bulma, I lost my number. can I have yours?'  
  
*****  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Dragonball, then Yamcha's hair would stay forever short and he would always wear what he wore to the 'World's Martial Arts Tournament' Cuz he is sooo cute and the long hair hides his adorable scars! YAY and he's single! YAY!  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Oooook! YAY the author's note, I'm sure you're all just dieing to know what's happening in my life right? *The audience is dead silence and there are many good duplicate Vegeta scowls directed at Angel* Well too bad! YAY! Ok lez see. well I got my braces off! I am getting my retainer tomorrow and I have these wires glued to the back of my teeth and my tongue won't leave them alone so it's been all scraped up and stuff! It hurts! But I like my smile, not too much staining, but man, I never knew how big my teeth really were! Hehehe, the braces hid most of the teeth! What else. oh yeah! I am going to Whistler, B.C. [Spend some time in the home land! Hehehe] cuz my dad needs a vacation from work really bad! He works for DigiMine, it's a Microsoft start up company that does, u guessed it, Data Mining! They're doin really well, buy my dad's a boss and apparently he had some delinquent workers on his team. *Angel's eyes get shifty* Ok but that's enough o that! So Since I am going to Whistler, lucky you! You get your next chapter early! Even though you have longer to wait for the next one, but since I loooooove reviews by the time I get back if this fic has a total of what. lets say 80 reviews then I will write an extra chapter! YAY! I'll post it right after I get back from Whistler, if you do it. If not, you have to wait until next next weekend! Muhahahahahahaha! Now I have to make sure this is a cliffhanger! Ouuu I am so evil!  
  
Oh yeah, something real important I am not sure weather to write a lemon, or keep it PG-13 [Maybe up to R] with movie sex. Please, Please leave in the review! Because, I kinda wanna do a lemon, since I have never done one, but if you really don't want me to, then I won't! So far I have 2 votes for no lemon. I need more than that though! So please tell me what you want, lemon or no lemon!  
  
*****  
  
"Hi Bulma, I lost my number. can I have yours?"  
  
"Uh, NO!"  
  
"Did it hurt?"  
  
"Did what hurt?"  
  
"When you fell from heaven?"  
  
"Ewww, get away idiot!"  
  
"Hey Bulma, that's a nice dress you're wearing, I'd look better on my bedroom floor."  
  
"HENTAI!"  
  
"Bulma, Is that a mirror in your pocket?"  
  
"DON'T EVEN FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Bulma pushed her way through the large group of eighteen-year-old Saiya- Jin males that had gathered around her. *Where the hell is Yamcha?!?!?!*  
  
"Hey Bulma, If I could change the alphabet I would put U and I together."  
  
"Grrrrrrrr," Bulma punched the Saiya- Jin boy square in the nose and stomped to the middle of the dance floor. She began to walk around, looking for Yamcha. *He said he'd meet me here.* [Wonder wat he's doing. lol I am so unimaginative!] Bulma made her way off the dance floor and was immediately swamped with idiots once again.  
  
"DON'T YOU GUYS HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO DO!!! AHHHHH!"  
  
"Are you tired? Because you've been running through my-"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Prince Vegeta had been standing near the snack table as always, watching the large group of men follow a very flustered Bulma around the room. He smirked as she punched one of the idiots, *He never had a chance,*  
  
"Hey babe,"  
  
"Oh Yamcha, thank god!" Yamcha put his arm around Bulma and pulled her against him, then planted a very passionate kiss directly on her lips, thus causing the gigantic crowd of boys to disperse. Suddenly Vegeta felt the urge to kill him. His aura began to spark as he watched her lean back into the kiss; he felt his aura growing and his hair turn blond. *Must. kill. lamb chop.* Everyone in the ball room slowly backed away from the enraged Saiya- Jin prince, the only people who didn't seem to notice were Bulma and Yamcha. Vegeta stomped towards the couple, his feet making Vegeta boot prints in the solid stone floor. He was only about ten meters away when he felt something tickling his tail. He stopped, shocked and a light purr emanated from deep within his throat.  
  
"Hello. Prince Vegeta." Vegeta turned to see Ran gently and seductively stroking his tail. She was wearing a maroon dress that brought out the deep browns of her eyes. Her wavy hair fell to the swell of her back and a few pieces were cut to frame her face. *Kami she's beautiful.* Vegeta's aura dispersed and his hair became its normal color. His determined frown curled into a sneer as his eyes roamed over Ran's incredible body.  
  
"Hello. Ran,"  
  
"Care to dance, my prince?" she said in a low silky voice as she laid a small hand on his enormous bicep and led him to the deserted dance floor.  
  
Ten meters away Bulma and Yamcha broke their passionate kiss. He wrapped his arm around her waist, his tail coming to curl around her arm.  
  
"You're great, babes," Bulma smiled at her boyfriend and then looked out over the dance floor. There was Vegeta dancing with that slut Ran. Ran was still playing with Vegeta's tail and starring into his eyes like he was some. Prince Charming! Something welled up inside of her, was it jealousy? *OF COURSE I AM NOT JELOUS!* Still something about Ran bothered Bulma greatly. Maybe it was the way she was dancing so close to Vegeta, or the way she was still tickling his tail. *I'M THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO TOUCH HIS TAIL! N- no- not that I want to touch his tail.* Still lost in thought Bulma's glare never left the couple dancing slowly to music. Then without warning Ran leaned in and passionately kissed Vegeta right on the lips. That was about all Bulma could take. she broke away from a stunned Yamcha and stomped towards the kissing couple, leaving Bulma boot marks of her own.  
  
Yamcha starred at Ran, a slight blush covered his cheeks, *She's the most beautiful thing I ever saw!* [He doesn't have great English skills, it's him in character, not me being dumb!] *What a kisser, there's definitely tongue in that. I wonder.*  
  
While Yamcha was still stunned by Ran's beauty Bulma had made her way to the couple and stood behind Ran, her ki sparking all around her.  
  
"You. SLUT!!!!!" SMACK! Bulma bitch slapped Ran right across the face, causing the couple to break the kiss.  
  
"WOMAN! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!?!?!?!"  
  
Bulma clenched her fists and trembled with rage. Ran walked in between the shaking Bulma and the enraged Saiya- Jin Prince.  
  
"I think she's jealous, Veggie- chan" She purred into the Prince's ear, hanging off his bicep.  
  
*VEGGIE IS MY NAME FOR HIM!* Bulma lifter her hand to slap Ran again when Vegeta reached out and caught her wrist while it was still in the wind up.  
  
"BULMA! LEAVE NOW" Bulma, shocked at being stopped, and even more shocked at being called by her name, immediately adopted a pouting look, then turned and stomped up the stairs.  
  
Vegeta turned to his guests, who were starring at him, wide-eyed and speechless.  
  
"Well. CONTINUE!" All afraid of the Prince's wrath the music was immediately started back up and everyone began talking, laughing and dancing as before. Goku watched Bulma stomp up the stairs and slam the door to the servant's wing so had he thought it would shatter. He left Chi Chi [Who he had been dancing with! Hehehe so cute!] and followed the enraged female Saiya- Jin up the stairs. He ran to her room, but she wasn't there, he checked the kitchen, but she wasn't there either. That's when he heard grunts coming from the training room. He slid open the door a crack to peak in and saw Bulma, knocking the stuffing out of a punching bag. He grinned and opened the door all the way.  
  
"Mind if I come in?"  
  
"Un," She never took her eyes off the bag and continued to hit it with all her might.  
  
"You know. you're pretty strong, with some training you might get pretty good." She stopped and starred at him, her brow still furrowed in anger. She glared at him and he began to laugh nervously.  
  
"Yeah, I think it would be good for ya, get out some of that pent up anger. we can start tomorrow." She said nothing, but continued to scowl at him.  
  
"Uh well. goodnight!" Goku waved once then ran for the door, which he slammed behind him. Once on the other side he gave a sigh of relief as he heard the grunts start up again as Bulma went back to the punching bag.  
  
*****  
  
*What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I slap her? SHE JUST MADE ME SO MAD!!! Was she right. was I. jealous?* Bulma tossed in her sleep, hugging Mr. Snuggles to her chest [Course I was gonna bring Mr. Snuggles back into the story!!!] She let go a great sigh as she starred up at the ceiling. *Maybe training would do me some good. THEN I COULD KICK RAN'S ASS! Woah, where'd that thought come from?!?!* Before she could even answer herself she turned over and fell right asleep. *****  
  
"That's right, with those two knuckles, hit the center of the bag, good! Again. again." Bulma and Goku were in the training room and Bulma was punching a bag Goku was holding. It was her first day of training, and all was going smoothly. After about fifteen minutes Goku put the bag down and Bulma walked over to her gym bag to get a drink of water, that's when the doors flew open to reveal a not to happy Prince Veggie. Bulma gulped down the water and stood. Goku began to laugh nervously. *This could get ugly.* Vegeta glanced at Bulma out of the corner of his eye, then 'hrumph'ed and walked over to the free weights. [Ok, Saiya- Jin free weights r like WAY bigger than ours. They're made out of a dif material, that's way more dense than whatever we use for them, so they lift like a thousand pounds to just warm up, ok?] Bulma stood up and cautiously approached the prince, who was huffing and puffing as he lifted the enormous weights up and down.  
  
"Uh. hi."  
  
"Un,"  
  
"Yeah, about last night-"  
  
"It never happened,"  
  
"Oh, ok. uh sorry to interrupt." Bulma slowly backed away as Vegeta began to lift the weights quicker. *Guess he's still mad.*  
  
"Well Bulma I think that's enough for today! Hey is that food I smell?" Before Bulma could blink Goku was gone, the door still wide open after his quick retreat. She sighed and headed to the door, she grabbed her bag and hefted it onto her shoulder. She looked back; Vegeta was still huffing and puffing while lifting the weights.  
  
"Gomen. Prince Vegeta," She barely whispered it and then was out the door. Vegeta sighed and set the bar onto its holder and let out a great breath. Of course he had heard her. what the hell had she been thinking, she had disgraced him in front of all his guests. but was Ran right? Was she jealous? Now he had to know. and did she call him Prince Vegeta? Yes. he must find out what is wrong with her.  
  
*****  
  
~Far away from Prince Vegeta's personal training room, in a whole different wing, stood the King of Vegeta- sei, pacing his royal throne room~  
  
The King had his arms folded behind his back and he looked down at his feet as he shuffled back and forth across the room. This was not good. those two. their feelings were growing. something had to be done! He was soon snapped out of his deep thoughts by a soft knock at the great doors. He cleared his throat and straightened up.  
  
"Ahem. come in!" A woman entered the room, her long hair pulled back into a tight bun. The dress she was wearing showed off the tops of her breasts and the slit on the extremely short dress came up a little too high for the King's comfort.  
  
"The future queen of Vegeta- sei should not dress like a low class whore!"  
  
"My apologies, you majesty," The girl bowed deep, giving the King a full view of her cleavage and he became even more uncomfortable.  
  
"Just don't let it happen again Ran, now to get down to business, Vegeta's birthday is in a little less than three moons, you need to have mated with him in that time! The sooner the better! I can see the way he looks at that. half-ling slave! The two can't be allowed to mate! I hired you for a reason!"  
  
"I know, don't worry, I have Vegeta wrapped around my tail. [Saiya- Jin saying. equivalent of 'Wrapped around my little finger'] We will mate, I promise you this!"  
  
"Good! But hurry! Every day counts!"  
  
"Of course your Majesty,"  
  
"Fine, now go. I need to think."  
  
"Yes, your majesty" [No that's not where the title came from!] With that Ran gave another low bow, then opened one of the doors slightly and slipped out.  
  
*This. will be the death of me.* The King frowned even more and went back to pacing the room.  
  
*****  
  
MUHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! Wow, this chapter did not turn out like I had expected! It's amazing what comes out when you start putting the ideas down on paper! [Well you know what I mean!] Ok, if you want another chapter by next Monday I need 80 reviews! And I think the next one will be a doozy! If I don't get the reviews you have to wait until the like the 6th or 7th. Now. a preview...  
  
Will Veggie find out what's up with Bulma? Will Bulma become strong? What's this deal between the King and Ran? What the hell did the King mean by half- ling?? And what will happen to Yamcha and Bulma's relationship? Find out in the next exciting episode of Dragonball Z!  
  
Gosh that was a really short chapter! So sorry, I have lots to do, cuz I go back to school the day after I get back from Whistler so I have to be tottaly ready before I leave on Thursday!! 


	6. You're beautiful, you know that'

**'Yes Your Majesty'**  
By Angel Of AnimeXOXO  
Chapter 6: "You're beautiful, you know that?"  
*****  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball… none of us fanfiction writers do… that is unless Akria Toriyama is one of us… [Idea from Vegeta Goddess –MY FAV AUTHOR-]  
*****  
A/N: Ok… I haven't updated for a while so guess wat?!?! I have lots to say!!! YAY!! *readers all groan and start scrolling down the page* Hey! I am not that bad am I? Ok well at least the majority of my stuff is related to the fic, not like some author's notes! Well anywise…  
1.) WOW!! I got 79 reviews!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!! Gosh, I can't believe it!!! Well I know I said 80… but that was kinda cuz I didn't think you would do it, cuz I am lazy… hehehe, my actual goal wuz 60!! Well, thank you soooooooooo much!!! I'll do shout outs next chappy I promise!!!! So if ya wanna be in the shout out review this chap, cuz I don't wanna list all 70, so I'll do shout outs for the reviews of this chappy.   
2.) I know I didn't update really soon, but I didn't get 80 after all, even though you were all SO close, well, even if you did make it I dunno if I could have gotten a chappy out, ya see I started High School this year, [If ya didn't kno… which most of u do…] But yeah! It's so awesome! WAY crowded tho, I go to NEWPORT HIGH SCHOOL!! Isn't that awesome, it's like the best in my state [well after International… but it's not really a High School…] so I have lotsa school spirit! And I met a fellow otaku too!! She's not into DBZ [Crazy I kno!] but she loves Inu Yasha almost as much as I do!!!! [She's not a romance nut like I am, so I think I like it more…] so she's coo. Plus we have our first dance on Friday… wonder if I'll getta date……*Sweatdrop*…… well goin stag's coo, cuz then you can dance with anybody, right?? Right??? *Angel starts laughing nervously* Ok I dunno guys beef, just cuz I ain't easy means I got no boyfriend… well… I DID get asked out by a few guys… but I don't do the greasy hair/ pencil protector thing… sorry, I don't date ppls I know I can beat up… [Maybe that's too picky… I can beat up lotsa ppls… I DO take karate…] Well, that section was kind just about me… not like u care…  
3.) GUESS WAT! **MAILING LIST NOW OPEN FOR BUSINESS!** Yup! I finally got my mailing list up and running, it's for any of my stories [Even thought this is like the only one I am working on…] So if you want to be notified when I post just email AngelOfAnimeXOXO@yahoo.com or leave ur email in a review. Plus if you have a long comment of somethin like that feel free to email me, for whatever reason… OK ONTO THE FIC!!!   
*****  
READ THIS PLEASE [Not Author's note…]   
Ok, I just wanted to clear up anything that might have confused you about Bulma's saiya- jinness [lol that's not a word!] No one has said anything about how this fic is so confusing… yet… so I will clear up some things…  
1.) Bulma's hair is lavender and in the style she wore when on Namek, without the headband. [A little bit longer than jaw line length straight cut hair, with straight cut bangs] Her eyes are their normal color of the Blue/Green, and her tail fur is the same color as her hair. This is odd for a Saiya- Jin I know… but it is explained later why she looks like this.   
2.) Bulma's power is kinda tricky too, since she is developing it from here on. This is gonna be A LOOOOOONG fic ok? And she won't ever stop training, I can't let out any secrets, only thing I can tell you is that she becomes VERY VERY strong! Ok? Now no flames on this, Vegeta is OF COURSE still stronger. MUCH stronger, but I think that Bulma should be strong to go with her strong personality! Even thought she gets really strong Veggie still has to save her, so nuthin much has changed in the fundamentals. As far as her strength right now… she's just average Saiya- Jin woman strength to start out with. That I guess would be about Nuriko's strength level in Fushigi Yugi, if you don't know how powerful that is… WELL FIND OUT! No j/k j/k Ok lez see… I picture Saiya- Jin women to posses the normal kind of strength, they can lift almost anything… lets say… 600 pounds worth. They can fly, and a small few are trained in the martial arts and ki manipulation. Saiya- jins are sexist [In my story they are… and if you think that's simply implausible… well I wonder how well you know the series…] Only the men train in martial arts and fighting. Women know how to use some crude weapons, like numchucks, [Just like ancient china] but other than that they only do weight training. Actually Bulma was a little weaker than most females, since she focused mostly on science [Chi Chi's really strong and was trained by Goku and is a real martial artist] Now that's she's training she's about Chi Chi's level, then she grows from there. You'll see. Well I hope that cleared up some questions for you! [Gosh that was a lot] Well read on and enjoy!   
*****  
THIS IS NOT A LEMON NO MATER WHAT U THINK MY HAPPEN, SO DON'T WORRY IF U THINK IT WILL TURN OUT TO BE THAT AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER  
****  
"Prince Vegeta please wake up! Your meeting starts in five minutes!!!"   
"Damnit woman! Leave me the fuck alone!"   
Chi Chi fumed for a moment then whipped out a frying pan from thin air and smacked the half asleep prince squarely on his large forehead.   
"I SAID… WAKE UP!"   
"God damn it you shrew! I'm up!" Chi Chi stuck her nose in the air and threw the infamous blue spandex at the prince.   
"Put that on,"   
"You can't tell me what to do! And where the hell is Bulma!?!?"   
"She's busy! Now get going!!!" Chi Chi beamed the prince in the head with one of his boots then stomped out of the room.   
*Stupid woman! Can't tell me what to do! I'm the prince of Vegeta- sei!'* Vegeta threw the covers off the bed and staggered to his feet. He began to pull on the spandex, but lost his balance in the process and fell face first into the plush carpet of his bedchamber. *Where is that woman…* Since he was only seven Bulma had been waking him up, why the hell had Chi Chi done it today? He managed to pull up the spandex, then snapped on his armor with a bit of difficulty and flung open the doors to his meeting room. The Prince entered with his nose in the air and scowled at the council members. He took his normal seat at the head of the table as Chi Chi bowed and left to stand in her corner of the room. Vegeta turned to see a few of the council members starring at him; a few were even smirking.   
"WHAT THE HELL IS IT?"   
"Oh nothing your majesty, now as far as the economy goes… blah blah blah blah,"   
Vegeta sighed and let his cheek rest in his hand as he starred off into space completely board. If Bulma were there she would have come in with some clever excuse to get him out of the meeting. Where the hell _was_ she this morning? Before he even had time to wonder what might have happened to her he heard the doors to the servants wing unlock, then slid open. And who do you suppose walked in? Well a very sweaty Bulma, that's who! Vegeta sat up in awe as he took in the sight. She was wearing a white training gi that looked very rumpled. Her hair was back in a lose ponytail and pieces of hair had fallen out and were plastered to her face. All the council members stopped their heated debate over weather or not Vegeta- sei needed a metro system or not.   
"Prince if you lean on your hand like that you'll get pimples on that cheek Prince, ahem… sorry gentlemen, but there is a small emergency with witch I need the Prince's help. Please continue talking, the prince will be informed of your decisions later."   
Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, but pushed his chair out forcefully and strode over to Bulma. She looked at him funny, then the two walked nonchalantly out the door. The council members along with Chi Chi strode stunned for a moment, still starring at the doors witch the two had just exited.   
*****  
"What the hell is it woman?!?!"   
"Well you looked board to death so I decided to rescue you this one time since I wasn't there to wake you up, now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to training, oh yeah and XYZ PDQ,"   
Before Vegeta could even protest she was down the hall and turning the corner. Vegeta quickly pulled the hidden zipper up on his pants then lifted his nose into the air and walked regally down the hall after Bulma. [Of course the spandex has a zipper! It's just hidden under a flap thingy, what did you think he just pulled it on and away he went? Pfft,]   
*****  
With his nose still in the air Vegeta waltzed down the hall after Bulma. He started to head towards her lab, where you would usually find her, but eh heard grunting coming from the training room, and it didn't sound very masculine. *What is that stupid Chi Chi training when she should be preparing breakfast??* Vegeta turned to face the door, listening intently. *Well… I'll show her!* Vegeta flung open the doors of the training room and entered with his normal haughty air about him, but the sight he was welcomed with was not what he had expected. There was Bulma, punching a punching bag with all her might. He gi had come slightly open [god, I hate it when that happens, completely unavoidable ya kno? Whoever invented those didn't take women into account that's for sure!] giving Vegeta a view of slightly more than he probably should have seen. He stood transfixed for a moment as he watched her, stone faced aiming her punches at one spot on the bag, he hair flowing behind her every time she went in for a hit. Her cheeks were slightly rosy from all the physical exertion, which only accentuated the deep blue/ green of her eyes. Before he knew what he was doing Vegeta had raced across the room and collided with Bulma, pushing her up against a wall. He had he wrists pinned with his hands and his tail swished behind him.   
"Ve- veg- vegeta- what the hell are you do- doing??"   
"Bulma- I'm- I'm in heat!"   
Vegeta nuzzled her next, nipping at the fleshy part between the shoulder blade and the beck bones [Where a bonding mark is made =)]   
"What!"   
Bulma's eyes opened even wider than they were previously. A male Saiya- Jin in heat could be dangerous to the female if he should chose to mate with her. They get extremely rough, and the female usually ends up with a few broken bones and such. Vegeta was especially dangerous in this state, his pent up hormones finally being released, and Bulma had nowhere to go. Vegeta let go of her wrists and pinned her to the wall with his hips. She gasped in surprise as he practically crushed her against the wall. He began to fumble around with her gi belt, his trembling fingers taking longer to untie it. He ripped open the top, tearing the side ties completely off, revealing her bra. He un- hooked it and cupped her left breast and leaned forwards, nipping her ear. Bulma tensed, she had never been so afraid, not even when she was taken away from her parents all those years ago. Vegeta pulled back and let go, trying to hastily rid himself of his pants. Bulma looked into his face as he fumbled with the zipper. It wasn't of incest, or even anger, it was of dread, and sorrow. *I- I've seen that look… before…* [FLASHBACK! YAY! Audience groans]   
*****  
"NO CHI CHI I'LL NEVER FORGIVE HIM!!"   
"Bulma- chan, please calm down! Prince Vegeta just means that he still wants you around that's all, he just isn't good as saying he likes you."   
"NO HE HATES ME! THAT'S WHY HE'S DOING THIS!! TO SPITE ME! HE WANTS ME TO SUFFER!"   
"Bulma, wont you stay? What would Vegeta do with out you?"   
"I DON'T CARE, I HATE HIM!!" Bulma screamed at Chi Chi. She had been hauled up in her room for two weeks now, and Chi Chi still couldn't get her to come out.   
"Bulma please, don't leave, you're my best friend!"   
"I'm sorry Chi Chi, but I can't live with him any loner! I can't stand him!"   
Bulma turned her attention from Chi Chi to the open door way. She saw a fifteen-year-old Prince Vegeta walk slowly off towards the kitchen. As he passed she could see the look on his face. His eyes were cast down and his brow furrowed in thought. He looked… generally sad, not mad, just simply sorry. *Was he listening??*   
"Please Bulma, you should see how he mopes around the house, the only one that could ever cheer him up was you."   
Bulma became quiet for a moment, starring off into space. *Does he really want me around?*   
"Go Chi Chi, leave me alone, I need to think for a while…"  
"Ok Bulma,"   
Chi Chi left slowly, and shut the door quietly behind her. As soon as the door was closed she could hear her friend's soft sobs begin. Saddened Chi Chi turned to go to the kitchen, but almost collided with a certain prince. He was leaning against the wall right next to the door, listening.   
"Oh, Vegeta I didn't see you-"  
"She really hates me doesn't she?"   
Chi Chi searched the Prince's face, she had known him he whole life and she had I_neve/Ir_ seen him this sad.   
"No, Vegeta, she's just angry, she'll come around, I promise, I have to go make dinner now…"  
Vegeta only nodded as she took her leave, leaving him to his thoughts.  
*****  
Bulma frowned at the memory, she had wished she'd never see that look on his face again. She watched him as he struggled with the zipper on his spandex. She gulped and bent down and unzipped them for him. Her hands steady and cautious unlike his which were still trembling.   
"Woman! What the hell are you doing! Don't you know that I'm gonna-"   
"I know, and… its ok, you can't help it I suppose."   
Vegeta stood there stunned as Bulma pulled off his pants for him. She stood up, her eyes meeting his.   
"You sure, woman?"   
Vegeta raised an eyebrow, trying his best to look aloof, while his hands still trembled.   
"Once I start, I wont be able to stop,"   
"I know…"   
Bulma bit her lip as she gingerly slipped her gi pants off, leaving only her bra and underwear. Vegeta smirked and ripped off his spandex top, then leaned in for a passionate kiss that Bulma returned cautiously. Vegeta pulled away for a second,   
"Doors close!"   
The doors to the great training room shut with a great CLANK. *Well there goes my only escape route, I guess mating with the Prince of Vegeta-sei can't be to bad, right?* [IS SHE CRAZEE! Y WOULDN'T IT BE ANYTHING LESS THAN WONDERFUL?!!? Ahem… sorry to interrupt, please continue reading…] Vegeta wrapped his arms around Bulma's midriff and lifted her slightly off the ground and kissed her lips again. Bulma tried to kiss back, but she was too nervous that he would drop her roughly, or that he would suddenly become rough with her. Vegeta slowly lowered her to the ground and she tensed in anticipation of a hard fall, but it never came. He was gentle with her and set her down carefully as if she would break.   
"Onna no baka, did you think I was going to tear you apart? What's the fun in that?"   
He smirked and kissed her again, pulling away to trail hot kisses down her jaw line. Bulma relaxed a bit at this, but she was determined to be prepared for whenever Vegeta stopped being to gentle. Vegeta straddled her and his eyes roamed her body. He smirked and kissed her again, leaning down to whisper in her ear,   
"You're beautiful, you know that?"   
He said it in almost a purr, and Bulma practically jumped. *Does he mean that? Hormones don't talk like that do they?* He sat up again and flashed her that infamous smirk again, then caught her tail that was swishing around nervously and began to ruffle the fur at the tip, making her go wild. It sent shivers of pleasure all throughout her body, a man had never touched her tail before… was this what it was like for him when she touched his tail? Now frantic she sat up quickly, biting his lip and pulling him down on top of her, then kissing him roughly, her senses still blurred by the sensations traveling from the tip of her tail. Her fingernails raked up and down his rock hard chest as he tangled his fingers in her hair, never breaking the kiss. *No… mating with Vegeta wont be bad at all…*  
*****  
WOW! I can't believe that I finished that! I thought I had abandoned the fic myself! I have just been sooo busy, with High School and all. Homecoming is next weekend, I am in like 3 clubs, lotsa stuff to do. Well I wrote the first part of this chapter like a month ago, so it was hard to start up again. It's funny reading the authors not and talking about how late the chapter was, even though when I wrote it it was only like a week late. Now it's been more than a month!   
Well lets see… did ya think that was gonna be a lemon there? Hehe, well the next chapter I write will be, but the whole chapter will be lemon, that way if u don't wanna read it u can just skip the chapter, ok? Yeah, well lets see… yeah so they r finally gonna get together right? Well you forget that there's the King, Ran and Yamcha to worry about. Plus this is gonna be a horrendously long fic, or at least I think so… I might shorten it dramatically… but I could defiantly use some ideas… if u have any please email me them, I'll give u credit! Thanx, the next chappy'll be out soon… I hope.  
Ok ppls, I kno this chapter is messed up, it just got really messed, I am doing my best to fix it so it's not just one huge lump of a chapter, but there are no gaurentees. I do realize that it is hard to read it like this, and I will keep trying to work out the problem, plus this chapter is about my normal size, six pages, it just looks smaller, but I PROMISED THE NEXT, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MUCH LONGER! The reason I can't make the next chapter huge is cuz it will be the pure lemon chapter, so those who don't wanna read it can skip over it, thus it most likely wont be terribly long. Well thank you again for your patience with me, I kno I have been a delinquent author lately, and I would like to give a big hug to all of my loyal supporters of this fic, that have not abandoned it after all this time, thank you again!  
P.S. JOIN THE MAILING LIST, I HAVE NO CLUE WHEN EACH CHAPTER WILL COME OUT!!!  



	7. Author's Note

Dear all 'Yes Your Majasty' readers,  
Wow, can I just say first, thank you! There has been such an unbelivible outpouring of wonderful reviews, I haven't had a single bnad review yet, and I am sorry that it has been soooo long since a new chappy, and I am sorry to dissapoint you, but this is not another chapter if you didn't guess. No I did not abandon this fic, I just got tired of it that's all, this fic really was only fun for the first few chapters, but after that, well I think it's really jsut crap, I hate all the fluff, and that was what the next chapter was going to be, and I hated it. I had the whole chapter written out and it was a hot and heavy lemon, you kno Vegeta style *wink*, but I read it over, and didn't like it, then I went to go read the next chapter of 'Temptation Waits' by my all time fav ff.net author, Vegeta Goddess, I was re reading it, but some prude had complained that there was some inappopriate content, which there wasn't, yet, but it was taken down and Vegeta Goddess no longer writes on ff.net, well she does, but her lemons were her best, and I thought if that can happen to a 1000+ reviews fic, it sure can happen to my little rinky dink 100 reviews fic, so I deleted it, it was horrible, your not missing out. Ok, now this is all well and good, **but what does it have to do with you??** Well I'll tell you, I was reading a fic once, and there was this one point where the author lost motivation, so she put out a contest of sorts, she asked the readers to write the next chapter and send it into her and the best would be posted. I thought this was a great idea, so thus I am doing it. OK! here are the guidelines...

1. please keep the rating to R or below  
2. PLEASE PLEASE NO FLUFF, well no excessive fluff  
3. Keep in mind that I already kno the end to the story, and it is supposed to get very angsty after this, so leave room for that  
4. Please email all entries [WITH HTML TAGS] to my email, angelofanimexoxo@yahoo.com, I won't post until I get a good one so send em in! Thanks for readin!!!

-Angel Of Anime  
XOXOXOXO 


End file.
